MHA next gen Origins
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Ever wonder how Maria's friends were born? How they got their quirks? Well I'm going to answer these questions about some of them! Warnings: boys love, mpreg. Pairings: ShinsoxDenki, Erasermic, MirioAmajiki, KiriBaku, TenseiFuyume, DabiHawks.
1. Chapter 1: Momaru Shinso

Hi everyone! I don't own MHA, but I do own most the ocs, two belong to two of my friends. In this fic will tell the stories of either how these characters were born or how they got their quirks (Which will be a three in one chapter). The order has nothing to do with age, enjoy!

* * *

Denki Kaminari aka the Stun Gun hero: Chargebolt, groaned leaning on a wall. He was currently on patrol with his friend and former class mate the Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack or as most of their old classmates knew her; Kyoka Jiro when his stomach started hurting, badly. He'd been having pains since the night before though he kept this from his boyfriend not wanting to worry him. And now he was paying for it, leaning against a nearby wall holding his stomach while whimpering. He really wished he'd stayed home.

"Kaminari!" he heard his friend cry as she ran to his side, "What's wrong?"

"M-my stomach…it hurts! It hurts really bad…I think I might be my appendix or something!"

"Shit!" she cursed before pulling out her phone to call for an ambulance trying to comfort the blonde.

Said blonde cried when another pain hit him like ton of bricks causing him to gasp for air after. Was he dying? It felt like it and he was terrified! The heroine also called Hitoshi Shinso; Denki's lover and their fellow hero, albeit an underground one once they got to the hospital.

Denki whimpered squeezing the living daylights out of a stress ball as a doctor started to give him an ultrasound and his boyfriend ran to his side.

"What's wrong with him?" the indigo haired man asked the doctor worried about his blond bae taking his hand.

"We're trying to figure that out, please calm down s-" the doctor said as Denki cried out in pain and a splash was heard causing the doctor to call for a nurse, "We need to move this man to the Maternity ward!"

"Maternity!?" both heroes yelling in shock as the doctor and nurse pulled up the bed rails to move Denki's bed.

The doctor and nurse nodded taking the two to the maternity ward and setting up. After several hours of cups of water, cursing, pain and pleas for the pain to end the doctor held up a wailing newborn baby boy.

"Congrats, you have a son…unless you don't want him…"

Shinso looked to see his boyfriend already reaching for the baby, "We want him."

"We need to look him over first," the doctor told them as the nurse whisked the baby away.

Denki looked at his boyfriend worried, what if something was wrong with the baby? He had no idea he was pregnant and there for had no prenatal care.

"He's fine, I'm sure of it. His cries were strong," Shinso tried to reassure the worried blonde and himself before going to call their parents finding that Jiro had already done so.

"Is he okay? Jiro-san called as soon as she found out what was happening!" one of Kaminari's mothers told Shinso.

Shinso nodded, "He's fine, I was about to call you…your grandson however…we don't know his condition."

"Grandson!" both women cried waking the eight-month pregnant Eijiro Kirishima who had been napping with his head on the shoulder of his lover; Katsuki Bakugo.

"Noisy…" the sleepy male said, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe we should go home," Bakugo said getting up to help his currently black-haired lover up.

"But I wanna see the baby," the pregnant hero whined.

"You can see him another time babe, you need your rest to make sure our little one is healthy," Bakugo told him, rubbing his back.

"Okay…" the black-haired hero agreed yawning.

Shinso leaned against the wall, he and Denki needed a lot for their new child! Bakugo and Kirishima had been preparing for theirs for months and he had days! A week at the most! He blinked when his own father patted his shoulder.

"We'll get everything our little hero needs."

His mother and Denki's mothers nodded.

"I'm glad he's okay," added Jiro with a smile, "I'm sure the little one will be okay too."

Shinso nodded, "You realize we're going to make you his godmother."

Jiro nodded, "Just don't expect me to babysit him for free."

"Maybe at a reduced rate," he joked before letting them in to see Denki.

"Mama…Mom…" Denki said tearing up, still worried about his baby.

His moms hugged him.

"It'll be okay honey," said Mrs. Shinso patting his shoulder.

Mr. Shinso nodded as a nurse walked in with a plastic crib with a bundle of blue blankets grabbing everyone's attention.

The nurse smiled parking the crib and handing the bundle to an eager Denki, "Your little boy is healthy, a little underweight, but that's what milk is for."

Denki gently pulled back the blankets to see a sweet little sleeping face of his child with a tuft of blond hair that looked like the tip had been slightly dipped in purple paint or dye.

"He's prefect," Shinso whispered hugging Denki gently as tears ran down the blonde's face.

Denki smiled, "Now I have two protectors of my heart."

Shinso grinned, "Then why don't we name him…Momaru."

In the modern day Momaru Shinso was being stared at by his friends; Maria Black-Todoroki, Kana Todoroki, Tenchi Ida, Makoto Togota and Yue Nishiya. His best and oldest friends; Sakura Aizawa and Aiko Bakugo were laughing their butts of at the reactions of the others, having heard the story before. Yue's jaw had dropped during the story while she was drinking juice at the time seeing as they were sitting outside a café on the UA grounds, creating a puddle.

"I had no idea a man could also have a pregnancy with no symptoms," commented the youngest and admittedly smartest member of their group, Maria.

Makoto tucked a strand of her long blond hair that was partly tied back with a pink ribbon behind her pointed ear, "And here I thought my birth was weird."

"How did we get from talk about the scariest thing we could think of happening as a pro hero to how we were born?" asked Tenchi handing his girlfriend, Yue, a napkin.

Yue cleaned herself up and replied, "Well, that would be pretty scary if you think about it."

The rest nodded.

"What did you mean your birth was crazy?" asked Sakura looking at the other girl along with Kana.

"Well…" Makoto replied.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2: Makoto Togata

One thing I would like to point out is that in this fic verse 51% of males are able to get pregnant and give birth. In the case of this couple Tamaki is able to get pregnant however Mirio is not so he has to deliver his daughter via a c-section like in Junior.

* * *

Tamaki Amajiki-Togata groaned as he woke up finding himself in a hospital bed, the last thing he remembered was being attacked after leaving a school giving a speech in his hero persona; Sun Eater. He and his husband, Mirio had found out a month before that the dark-haired man was carrying their first child a month before and was currently two months along… but where was the fetal hear monitor? The…stab…it must have killed his baby! He broke down crying not noticing the sound of the in-suite bathroom's toilet flush and his husband coming out.

"Tamaki! You're awake!" the blonde cheered running over.

"I…I'm sorry! I lost the baby! That monster killed our child!" he sobbed out, not looking at his lover, his face in his hands.

"Tamaki…look at me, please…"

The pointy eared man lowered his hands but didn't lift his head, still not willing to look up. He felt the blonde's hand under his chin and let him lift it. He blinked; his husband looked pale but not upset for some reason.

"Our baby isn't dead," he told Tamaki, taking his hand and putting it on his own stomach.

Tamaki blinked realizing what the phasing man was telling him, "How?"

Mirio grinned, "One of the doctors has a Quirk that lets them transfer organs or in this case an unborn baby into someone else one time. So now I'm on baby duty so to speak."

Tamaki's eyes widened as he threw his arms around the blonde hugging him, "You crazy, wonderful, stupid, lovable man! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, and for the record…morning sickness really sucks."

_**Third month **_

To say Mirio was bored was an understatement. Their apartment was spotless, they had all the groceries they needed, he had read the baby care book they had twice, he had a list of furniture he wanted his husband to look at for the baby on his computer, and his morning sickness was no more.

"We need something to do kiddo or I'll get cabin fever…well more like I'd be really bored for the next six months while your mommy's out doing hero work," he said though he figured the baby couldn't hear him just yet, "What to do…what to do…"

As he thought aloud, he noticed their game system that reminded him that they had streaming services. By the time Tamaki got home he found his lover enthralled by an American show called "iZombie" (An: Real show, and I love it, all the seasons can be found on Netflix).

"I see you found my Netflix que," he said startling the blonde causing his bowl of popcorn to go flying, "And now we have a mess…"

"You startled me!"

"Sorry, I thought you might be taking a nap, so I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk waking you up."

"I'll get the broom and dustpan. Tamaki, how far have you seen into this series?"

Tamaki blinked, "To the finale."

"No spoilers!" the blonde cried coming back, "I mean it!"

"Glad you like it; we can watch some together if you want after we clean up."

Mirio nodded with a smile. After that Tamaki wasn't too surprised to come home to find his husband streaming something while doing a small work out, having a snack or passed out on the sofa. Around the fifth month they started to discuss names.

"I was thinking if the baby's a boy we could name him after Sir Night Eye…I know it sounds selfish but-" Mirio started to say before his lover held up a hand to stop him.

"It's not selfish to want to honor him, he was your mentor and encouraged you to keep going during the period you had lost your Quirk. I think naming the baby Mirai after him is noble," Tamaki replied with a small smile, "But if it's a girl I would like to name her after my grandmother; Makoto."

"I remember her, she was always so nice to me," he recalled with a sad smile, he had mourned with his lover and his family because the woman had been like a grandmother to him too, "Okay, if it's a girl we'll name her Makoto."

A few weeks later, when he was seven months along; the blonde was surprised to find that his lover had planned a baby shower with Nijiri's help. Eri was there with Izuku and his boyfriend Todoroki, a five-month pregnant Kirishima with his fiancée, Bakugo. And of course, their families were present.

"I-I'm so proud of you!" Mirio sobbed happily latching onto his husband nearly knocking over the smaller man.

Nijiri patted his back, "Okay, no need to almost squish him, calm down."

Eri smiled hugging her blonde savior with a huge smile, "Congrats on the baby!"

Mirio pet her head, "Thank you all for coming."

"We're happy you invited us," commented Izuku smiling at his fellow hero.

"I got something really special…" Tamaki said shyly, "It's a gender reveal cake."

The others smiled liking the idea. They played some games, opened some gifts that were all gender neutral it was time for the big reveal.

"**It's a girl!**" squealed the two future grandmothers and Nijiri.

"Ow…" commented Eri, rubbing on ear.

"I'm with you, kiddo," agreed Kirishima cleaning out one of his own.

Tamaki knelt down and kissed the bump, "Hi Makoto…your daddy and I love you very much and we can't wait to meet you in person."

Mirio smiled petting the dark hair of his husband, he loved it when Tamaki got cuddly and right now, he craved it.

_**Final month…**_

Mirio sighed with his feet up, he flexed his toes, cracking the joints. He was tired, sore and currently hungry.

"Tamaki, do we have any cookies?" he called.

His husband looked up from where he was typing on their laptop.

"We should. I think we have sandwich cookies."

"Could you help me up?"

"You're supposed to stay off your feet, your c-section is in a few days," his husband pointed out getting the cookies and a glass of milk that he put on the side table.

Mirio sighed taking the plate, "I know but I miss being able to move around. I want to see her, to hold her in my arms."

"I know, I want to see her too…" the dark-haired male said touching the spot where his blonde husband knew was the spot he was stabbed.

"I know you wish you were the one carrying her about to give birth but at least she's alive and almost here."

Three days later Makoto was born via c-section at forty weeks and healthy as could be. The first time she grasped her mother's finger his heart melted and he broke down crying with joy.

_**Modern day…**_

This time it was Makoto who was stared at by her friend and schoolmates.

"Okay that was pretty weird," admitted Yue.

"Hey, Aiko's parents were in both stories so far. He should tell his story next!" chirped Kana.

Tenchi sweat dropped at his winged cousin, "Okay…no more sugar for you today."

"Before you start, I was wondering…what is the difference between you guys?" asked Sakura as Maria's fox ears twitched meaning she was just as curious.

"Oh, he was born eleven days after me," admitted Momaru before his oldest friend started his story.

_**TBC**_


End file.
